This invention relates to means for lifting a boat out of the water on which it floats, and more particularly to a hydraulic boat lift with means for locking the lift in elevated position and for hydraulically lowering the lift.
It is often desirable for a boat owner to be able to store a boat elevated above the water to protect against attack by marine organisms and accidental sinking. It is also desirable to have a lift that can be operated without electric power for safety and because electric power may not be readily available.
Boat lifts of the prior art may rely upon the weight of the lift and boat to lower the boat and the lift until the boat floats. If the boat is launched at high tide, and returned at low tide, the lift may not be low enough for the boat to be floated onto the lift. Efforts must then be expended to further lower the lift or wait until high tide. A boat lift that relies upon continuous pressure in a hydraulic jack to keep a boat elevated may accidentally lower a boat when pressure is lost from the jack.